Broken By Choice Take 2
by babyspongy
Summary: REPOST! Bella, a girl who trusted the wrong soul will learn through time the true meaning of the term, "stabbed in the back". Not only that, but when a chance of romance is about to spark, her so called friends will try to destroy her happiness once and for all. However, what they don't realize is that words really can't hurt her as much as they think.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know that I have been a total fail at updates and stuff, but college is killing me :'( Save me? So, I decided to repost this because I feel that I have a better grasp of where I am going with this, so, let the ride begin… AGAIN!

P.S: I am going to try to post small chapters, maybe 1000 words or even less, I hope you guys understand, but I will try to make this much more frequent.

_From the diary of Bella Swan_:

_The first semester of my freshman year was great. I made friends, I had a good time, but I guess it was too good to be true. I realize how stupid I actually was. I trusted the wrong people, I gave myself entirely, never holding back, only to be stabbed repeatedly. Is there a way to remedy this? Can I actually rise above this? Only one way to find out._

* * *

Chapter 1

_August_

Being in a new environment is always intimidating, especially when you don't know a single soul. Have you ever felt so alone in a public place? Hearing all the noise, hearing the laughter and giggles, seeing people having a good time while slowly you are dying inside? Yeah, that's my life, poor old Isabella Swan's life.

As I was brooding into my own thoughts and cursing myself for picking a school that has a substantial amount of people, I suddenly bumped into some girl.

"I am so sorry, I should have paid better attention to where I was walking," I manage to speak out when the girl just looked at me intently. She fixed her glasses and gave me a smile.

"No worries, I was paying attention to my surroundings either, so we are both to blame." The mystery girl told me. "By the way, I'm Lauren, incoming freshman and scared to death, you?"

"Isabella, but I go by Bella." Better to keep it short and sweet, my father always said.

"So Bella, want to grab some lunch before we go on a campus tour? I swear, if I don't go to one, when the semester starts I am going to be late to every one of my classes!" The girl named Lauren said excitedly. Did I just make my first college friend?

"Let's do it! I saw a fantastic Mexican place not too far from campus where we can go," I offered and Lauren just smiled and put her arm through mine.

I think I just made my first college friend. I smiled internally and let Lauren pull me along with her.

_September_

It's been a month since the semester started, well, a bit less than that if you count the holidays, but still, a month into college! It has been interesting, the classes I am taking are specifically for freshman, so Lauren and I combined our schedules to have at least a few classes together.

Lauren was one of the first few friends I made in college. She was always with me and I with her. I even introduced her to one of my best friends from high school that happened to go to the same college as us. It was a great idea, and it seemed we were the three muskeeteers. College life was awesome.

_Flashback_

"Hey Lauren, I want you to meet someone special," I could hardly hold my excitement, I didn't know that Rosalie went to school here. It was such a surprise, but it was reassuring and comforting. I smiled and jumped in place while Lauren looked at me and laughed.

"From the looks of it, it must be a _special_ someone," she wiggled her eyebrows in a goofy movement and pushed her black hair behind her ear. "Well come on, don't keep me waiting." She made a movement with her hand that meant to proceed. I instantly left her and looked for Rosalie in front of the cafeteria, just like we agreed.

"Hey Rose, come on! It's time for you to meet my first friend that I made in college." I grabbed Rosalie by the hand and pulled her towards where Lauren stood, captivated suddenly by her phone. She looked up and put her phone away with a smile in our direction.

"Lauren, this is Rosalie, one of my best friends from high school, she knows absolutely everything about me," I motioned with my hand and Rosalie let out a hearty laugh. I knew she thought I was exaggerating, but I really don't keep anything from my best friends.

"It's great to meet you Rosalie, Bell here wouldn't stop talking about what a coincidence it was that you ended up coming to our college." Lauren stated as she shook hands with Rose. She suddenly put herself in between us and put her arms around Rosalie and mine. Rosalie looked at me with a perfectly arched eyebrow and I just shrugged. I forgot to mention how touchy feely Lauren is.

"Coincidence indeed." Rosalie said and we all started walking towards what would later be our hang out spot on campus; the yard next to the administration building.

_October_

Lauren got mad at me for not mentioning my birthday was in September. I didn't think she was going to get that upset, until I realized we had the same birthday. We jokingly introduced ourselves as twins after finding out, always discussing wardrobe so we can actually look the part. It didn't really help that I had brown wavy hair, while she had black straight hair, but twins don't always look the same.

October wasn't so bad. Rosalie started spending more time with us, and we each had our own individual friends. Well I thought it was individual friends until Lauren one day told me to meet her in the cafeteria. I realized there were a whole group of people there, and I oddly felt jealous.

"Bell, I want to introduce to you the friends I made in biology lab," She gestured to the table with a flourish and a smile. I smiled back, just because it seemed the polite thing to do. I guess I stood there awkwardly because the next thing I know, I am feeling a sudden ache on my arm. Lauren pinched me and I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella." There, that wasn't so hard. Straight to the point. Everybody in the circular table looked at me strangely until Lauren spoke up and introduced everybody to me.

"Bell, this is Tanya," she said pointing to the blonde with blue eyes. Tanya wiggled her fingers and flipped her hair, well okay then. "This is Jessica," Lauren introduced the brown hair girl, and Jessica gave a genuine smile, I can see myself being friends with her. "And this is Leah," Lauren finished and Leah locked eyes with me and gave me a tight smile.

Suddenly, I had a feeling that everything Lauren and I had been through would be worth absolutely nothing if these girls, with the exception of Jessica, had anything to do with it.

_November_

Lauren and I started to hang out less and less and her absence made me think the worst things possible.

Was Lauren leaving me for her new group of friends?

Was Tanya and Leah going to give her a hard time if she wanted to hang out with me? It wouldn't be the first time it happened. My blood boiled when I thought to the first time she ditched me to hang out with them.

"Hey Lauren, wanna head to the movies? There is this awesome comedy that just came out and I am dying to see it!" I asked her and she looked nervous, I wonder why.

"Listen Bell, I would love to but-" She was interrupted by a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"She won't hang out with you Bella, because she is going to hang out with Jessica, Leah and myself. We already made plans in bio lab and since it's too much of a short notice to invite you, well, let's just say that you can be there next time." _If there is a next time_, I thought.

"Well, uh, okay. Lauren call me when you get home?" I asked and she nodded. My stomach sunk when I came to the sudden realization that my once best friend in college abandoned me.

_December_

By far the worst month in the world for me. My father Charlie went to Atlanta, where he is originally from,because my grandfather was very sick. The doctor told my dad that he only had a few weeks left and to make it out as soon as possible. With that being said, my dad left me in New York with my cousin Emmett, and went to Atlanta.

A few weeks later, just as the doctor had said, my grandfather had passed away in his sleep. I was a zombie, I couldn't and wouldn't do anything for myself. Emmett stayed with me and I know he was hurt as well, but he put on a brave face.

I was walking home from class one day and I happened to see Rosalie and Emmett standing in front of my door, blocking the entrance. And blocking someone? They move slightly and I see a patch of dark, spiky hair. Alice?

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will stop this zombie appearance and act like a human being, or I swear by everything that I love, you will regret it." Rosalie said between clenched teeth and Alice was tugging on her arm. Rose looked at her and shook her head, "she needs to understand that these things happen and will continue happening, but life moves on." I glared at her, how dare she?

"How dare you talk to me like that? I lost my grandfather and you expect me to be all fine and dandy? Well guess what princess, it doesn't happen that way. I feel, I hurt, I-I-I," I hiccuped as the tears enveloped me, as well as Rose's arms and Alice's arms.

"Bella, I am only doing this because I love you, you have to understand, it's hard on me seeing you like this. You know how wary I am when someone I care about gets depressed, something bad always seems to happen." Rosalie has had bad experiences when someone is depressed, they always seemed to do something unintelligent.

I sob into the arms of my best friends and they cry as well, but they both try their best to console me. I feel one of them caressing my hair, while the other one pulls me inside. As I step in, I falter and all three of them, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are there, preventing me from falling.

My only thought was that they really do love me. And suddenly, losing Lauren wasn't that even important in my mind.

* * *

Well guys, Broken by Choice, take 2. I am really going to try to update as much as possible, but please keep in mind that I have class and a bunch of stuff to do. I love you guys for sticking with me this long. See you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction is acting stupid guys -_- I had to delete the story to be able to get out alerts to you, but now I realized that I could have just written an author's note *face palm* Sorry guys, that was a fail smh. I was thinking maybe I should get a twitter to talk to you guys, what do you think, huh, huh? :D

* * *

_From the diary of Bella Swan:_

_December may have been the hardest month of my life so far, but because of my best friends, I was able to overcome the numbing pain that had held me captive since I found out my grandpa died. Rose, Ali and Emmett were there for me when no one else was. My dad was staying in Atlanta until everything was dealt with; my grandfather's estate, his will, etc._

_I asked my dad if it was okay if the girls stayed with me until he came back and he had absolutely no issues. He only asked that Emmett would protect us from everything that would pose a threat. Of course Emmett vowed to protect us and smiled his dimpled smile to let us know everything will be okay._

Xoxo

As December flew by and finals were over, I felt a sense of relief over me. I had passed my classes, I was looking for winter break and I was looking to spend time with the friends that I have neglected.

Rosalie and Alice were in my house and we were watching a scary movie, huddled together under a blanket while Emmett was laughing at its predictability. We all glared at him and then suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone, including Emmett jumped about a foot in the air and we all chuckled. Emmett went to open the door and then called for me.

"Bells?" Emmett called out and I put pause on the movie. I moved the comfy blanket and patted Alice's knee once while I was getting up. I groaned and stretched as I made my way to the front door.

"Who is it Em, we need to get back to the movie if we are going to have time to watch all the other ones you picked out." I looked from him to the door, and did a double take. What was _she _doing here?

"Ah, hello Lauren." I said in a monotone voice. She had abandoned me a few months ago when I needed her the most and here she is, on my doorstep, just looking at me and at Emmett. I motioned for Emmett to go back to the movie while I stepped outside with Lauren and sat on the front stoop.

"Hi Bells, I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather, I hope you're okay." She said in a low voice, I could barely hear her. She looked up at me with remorse in her eyes and even though I knew it was genuine, I really wanted to know what brought that on.

"Thanks, it was hard, but my _best friends_ were there for me and I managed to pull through it. " I snapped at her. Even though it only bothered me a little, it still bothered me and it will take time for me to get over it.

"I guess I deserve that, but you have to understand Bella, I would have been there. I just needed to work through some stuff, but everything is okay now." Lauren explained, looking me straight in the eyes while fidgeting with her hair in between her slim fingers.

"Well, I hope that everything is okay with you, because everything is certainly okay with me. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get back to my friends and our movie." I gave her a simple smile and walked back into my house, leaving Lauren to her devices. I didn't need her as much as I thought. I had my friends from high school and my cousin.

Xoxo

_Diary:_

_Life without having Lauren and her little group was a bit easier since I had Rosalie there with me. It came to a surprise to me that Alice decided to transfer to my school, so now I had my two best friends there with me. It was so awesome with them at school, especially because we always went to my house and dished about what happened. Not to mention our friendship grew much stronger than ever before, it made me realize that these two girls, were the only ones that would have my back in every single case._

_Lauren tried to talk to me again at school and I listened to her and gave her another chance. I missed her even though she abandoned me for her friends. She was still friends with said group, but at least she was making time for me and them. I still didn't like Tanya and Leah, but Jessica was okay. She was civil and tried to involve me into the conversation._

_My life was getting back on track with my studies and my social life. I joined the dance group with Jessica and it helped my coordination immensely. We had a great time and we bonded creating our own friendship outside of Lauren's group of friends. I was always closer to Lauren than Jessica, but Jessica was soon making me feel welcome into her group of close friends._

_Even if I didn't have the approval of Tanya and Leah, I really didn't care. I could act civil if they act civil, but once they start with drama, that's when I back off. Unfortunately, I didn't avoid it as quickly as I could and got scathed in the end automatically putting me in the shit list of all four of the crew members. I was already on Tanya's and Leah's and I really didn't care, but I was now on Lauren's and Jessica's and it hurts me more than it should._

_Maybe it's because I became close to them by genuinely acting like myself. It seems to me that a lot of people change who they are in college to have an easy transition, and it bothers me when someone can't stay true to themselves._

_But you know what bothers me the most? When someone calls you a liar right in front of your face without knowing all of the story. Fingers accusing and thoughts cursing you? Yeah that is what happened to me, and for the second time, my so called college friends abandoned me. And it was more of a blow to my self esteem because it was all about a boy. What a worthless bunch._

* * *

Wooooo, update lol. I am trying to keep up guys. Follow me on twitter, I made it while writing the chapter (baby_spongy). We could talk politics, religion, hell, we can talk about anything and everything ;) Although since no one wants to join the party, it may just be lonely lol. :/ You wouldn't want that would you? Next chapter is where it all goes down, I would love to hear your thoughts :) Leave me love!


End file.
